kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
What's In a Name
What's In a Name is the 13th and final episode of Season 4 of Kids Incorporated and 78th episode overall. In this episode, the creation of a new flavor of ice cream leads to the kids realizing they don't know the Kid's real name. Plot Summary We pick up with the opening song "The Kid's American". Following this number; Riley invites the kids to try a new flavor of ice cream he's created. The kids, initially hesitant, try it and love it. All it needs now is a name; something the kids attempt to come up with after the next song ("Walk Like an Egyptian"). The kids begin their research; but the early suggestions aren't promising, such as Richie's suggestion of "Rocky Road V: The Sequel". Stacy's idea ("Romantic Summer Surprise") isn't much better; leading to Ryan mentioning how their names fit. It's at this point that the Kid tries to bail out; using homework as an excuse. The others then realize they don't know the Kid's real name ("Wot's It to Ya"). He's still embarassed about it; revealing only that he was named after a great-grandfather who was a tribal chief in Africa. Ryan then explains how many names have foreign origins (such as Renee's; who was named after a British relative on her mom's side who married into nobility); setting up "Sweet Freedom". Finally, the Kid reveals his real name: Rahsaan. Rahsaan then returns to order the new flavor; only to get a surprise when the others show up to announce the name of the new flavor: Rocky Rahsaan Ripple, setting up closing song "Something So Strong". Kid Cast * Ryan Lambert - Ryan * Connie Lew - Connie * Rahsaan Patterson - Rahsaan * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy * Richard Shoff - Richie Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers * Dee Caspary * Nicole Cropper * Challyn Markray * Brian Poth * Gina Marie Vinaccia Songs * "The Kid's American" (Matthew Wilder cover; performed by Connie, Richie, Renee, Stacy, Ryan and Rahsaan) * "Walk Like an Egyptian" (The Bangles cover; performed by Connie, Renee and Stacy) * "Wot's It to Ya" (Robbie Nevil cover; performed by Rahsaan) * "Sweet Freedom" (Michael McDonald cover; performed by Ryan, Renee, Rahsaan, Connie, Stacy and Richie) * "Something So Strong" (Crowded House cover; performed by Rahsaan) Trivia * This episode marked the final episode for Rahsaan Patterson; Renee Sands and dancer Challyn Mackray. * There's some question about the order of the episodes, as the episode "Now Appearing" three shows earlier has Kid's name given as Rahsaan. * "The Kid's American" was previously performed in the Season 1 episode "Superbike". * This episode also would be the final episode for Kids Incorporated's original music director Michael Cruz. * "Walk Like an Egyptian" is the only song in this episode where Rahsaan didn't sing lead. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 4 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Season finale episodes